Friendly way
by Mettlei
Summary: Its friendly the way the operate in their closets witch chains around and massive lockers. Yaoi. HidaIta


Warnings: AU, OOC, LEMON, YAOI, ALCHOHOL, UNDERAGE ILLEGAL ATIVITIES, BAD LANGUAGE.

PAIRINGS: HIDAN _ ITACHI...

. . .

He's been friends with Itachi for a long time and by long he meant two years... at least it was a long time for Hidan. Maybe they were friends because they were so different or maybe because they knew each other so damn well or maybe because they had the same preferences. Yea that might be the main reason for their friendship... it was how they met anyway... and back then Hidan really had tried to get Itachi in the bed but that didn't quite work out... so they became friends... it was funny actually how their story begun...

They met on a sunny summer day at the beach and Hidan had gone for Itachi straight away simply because he thought that Itachi looks godlike... Itachi was perfect with his lean and lithe body, his trim chest, the slight six-pack, the pale skin, the dark eyes and the long beautiful raven hair... Hidan had felt a jibe of electricity go through him when he first laid his eyes on the beauty... so he didn't hesitate he had told Itachi what he thinks but Itachi appeared to be a smug bastard and had stated that he is not interested... to which Hidan didn't react very well... he kindly let Itachi know that he absolutely hates smug bastards like Itachi to which Itachi had calmly retorted that he hates fucktards like Hidan, to that Hidan didn't react very well either... their meeting ended with a fight... and not a word fight... fist fight... right there on the beach...

It all ended when the police got involved...and they both had been brought to the police office... Hidan with his lower lip bleeding, his platinum coloured hair which he always kept neatly combed back, messed and tangled because Itachi had apparently thought that he needs to pull them out... Hidan's shirt had three buttons missing because Itachi had grabbed on his shirt right when Hidan had punched the smug bastard and when Itachi went down he pulled Hidan down as well head-butting Hidan in the process.

Itachi had blood streaming down his forehead that thanks to his stupid idea to head butt Hidan... and Itachi's hair was loose from its usual low ponytail because Hidan had returned the favour to pull hair.

Hidan smirked remembering the way the police officers had to actually get them in handcuffs to calm them down because even in the car Itachi had tried to go for Hidan's throat and Hidan could very well see it in Itachi's eyes back there that even though his hands were cuffed he would actually chew at Hidan's throat if need be. Hidan himself didn't behave better he kept spitting insults at the smug bastard pissing him off and the police officer had to put his hand on Hidan's mouth... that at least got Hidan's attention off of the smug bastard as he started to insult the police officer... somewhat muffled though... and even back then in the police car Hidan had hated the fact that the officer was holding Itachi in place with his hands on Itachi's shoulders... even though the smug bastard was growling like a wild animal... Hidan couldn't explain why he hated so much when the man was touching Itachi... but that fact never changed... Hidan still hated when someone touched Itachi...

It all ended rather well... they both had to attend some shit called anger management program... _together!_

And the fact that they had to attend it together... well, that didn't end well... it ended with another visit to a police office... with them both being cuffed again... Hidan snickered remembering the way they were glaring daggers at each other... and now when Hidan thought about it he couldn't explain why exactly they both acted like they did... their second arrestment ended rather well... they had to work for society... they were both thankful they didn't have to go to jail... the only problem was... they had to work for society... _together!_

And when Hidan had arrived to work his ass off for the fucking shitty society he didn't even as much as look at the smug bastard... he avoided him like the plague... he did not want to ever see the beautiful damn disaster ever again... and Itachi seemed to think the same way... Hidan could tell by the way Itachi's smug head snapped to the other side whenever Hidan was around...

Too bad Hidan noticed the way the smug bastard was watching him when he thought Hidan can't see... that surprised him... well, he wasn't better he was doing exactly the same... he cursed himself when he wondered should he go and try anew...

And when he did... because Hidan was maybe a lot of things but he was never shy... Itachi ignored him... and then the smug bastard said that he doesn't want anything to do with such a brute as Hidan... and by all means Hidan didn't want anything to do with such a smug bastard as Itachi... that's why he couldn't get smart why he can't get the damn smug bastard out of his head...

And then it was over... Hidan had served for the society washing himself clean in the face of law... and their paths parted... Hidan cursed himself for feeling bad about it... and he thought that it was simply because Itachi was damn hot and sexy and all and all just beautiful... but he promised himself that he won't even remember Itachi anymore...

Until...

Three months later Hidan had changed his school... and when he saw the very same bastard sitting by the desk and when the bastards nearly black eyes locked with his violet ones, Hidan could clearly see that Itachi remembers him just fine... first Itachi's jaw dropped slightly and then his black eyes narrowed... then Itachi snapped his head facing the other side.

Hidan himself was just staring... he remembered perfectly... he didn't succeed in forgetting the smug bastard... and here they were... their paths crossed once more...

Hidan smiled remembering the way they were avoiding each other as best as they could... but really it took two days in the same school and grade... till they were at each other's throats again... this time in boy's toilets...

Hidan was washing his hands when the smug bastard came in the toilet keeping his head high as usual... Hidan smirked when Itachi lifted his head even higher when he saw Hidan and passed him closely... so closely that Hidan could smell Itachi's sweet scent whatever it was Hidan thought it suits the smug bastard. Hidan really didn't have such intentions it was more like his hand moved on its own accord when he grabbed Itachi's arm in a steel grip and crushed the smug bastard against the nearest wall pinning Itachi's delicate hands against the wall as well... Hidan shivered hearing Itachi yelp and the black eyes went wide staring at him... then they narrowed and Itachi started to struggle madly...

"Let me go!" Itachi barked out and Hidan smirked... he had almost forgotten Itachi's voice... not like he heard it much three months ago...

Hidan didn't actually know what he wanted to do because his action wasn't planned in the least... well, his next action wasn't planned either and it was more like his lips moved on their own accord as they pressed on Itachi's pale swan like neck, Hidan's lips parted and his tongue sneaked out licking and kissing the neck even though Itachi was squirming and trying to get Hidan off.

"Stop it!" Itachi said firmly."I told you three months ago I'm not interested!"

Hidan smirked against the neck as he kept kissing it... it was okay that Hidan knew it has been exactly three months because he couldn't forget Itachi... but the fact that Itachi remembered... and the fact that the very same smug bastard was shivering under his touches...

"Itachi..." Hidan breathed out... just to taste the name on his tongue... just to realise better that the smug bastard was really here pressed against the wall under his mercy...

"Let me go right now... don't make me punch you..." Itachi warned and Hidan smirked as he pulled his lips away from the neck that he thought felt simply godlike... soft and flawless and smooth and.. and... all the nice words that there was and Hidan wasn't aware about because seriously he wasn't really the type to use such words in the first place.

"Itachi... I thought its clear who is stronger when I got the upper hand at the beach..." Hidan smirked and his smirk only grew when Itachi's eyes sparkled up at his words and the... beautiful creature started to struggle with more force... but Hidan was right... he was more masculine... still lean and his muscles didn't make him look like an ape... but Itachi was more lithe and leaner and simply kind of delicate... but Hidan didn't.. Couldn't deny that Itachi has a damn good punch nonetheless... he had tasted that after all...

"Fuck you bastard!" Itachi growled and Hidan knew very well that Itachi sounds so angry just because he knew its true... he couldn't get Hidan off and that was that.

Looking back at this particular point in their relationship Hidan was quiet amazed that they managed to be friends afterwards... because he seriously almost molested the arrogant bastard in the toilet after Itachi had said those words... Hidan's cheeks got suddenly hotter when he recalled what happened next...

Hidan got pretty into Itachi and was in the process to rip Itachi's shirt off ignoring the way Itachi was squirming and growling... but somehow in the heat Hidan kind of loosened his grip on Itachi's hands and... well, the smug bastard first scratched his jaw... second... kicked him in the balls, pretty damn hard... and third... when Hidan was on the bathroom floor clenching his jaw not to scream out like a bitch and he was obviously cupping his crotch Itachi the smug bastard got on his knees beside Hidan and grabbed with his long delicate fingers on Hidan's chin.

"Don't mistake me for what I'm not bastard!" Itachi growled at Hidan ignoring the fact that Hidan's violet eyes were shut tightly... but Hidan however heard each word. "I might be gay... but I will never be yours or anyone else's bitch!" after these words Hidan's eyes popped open locking with Itachi's...

Itachi leaned close to Hidan's lips and Hidan literally froze when Itachi's soft lips brushed against his."So forget the thought of owning my ass!" Itachi breathed on Hidan's lips and try as he might Hidan thought it's a pure tease and it only made him want Itachi more... despite the fact that his balls were still killing him... and god how he wanted to grab Itachi's hair and claim those lips that were still brushing against his so damn teasingly...

Hidan's hand moved ready to fist Itachi's raven tresses... but...

He gasped sharply when Itachi's delicate hand cupped his crotch... not squeezing it was more like Itachi was just holding his manly parts in a firm grip... Hidan's mouth parted and he stared at Itachi's black eyes... and damn him if that smug bastard wasn't amused... "This..." Itachi breathed and stuck out his tongue licking Hidan's lower lip and then squeezed his hand making Hidan gasp and almost moan because Itachi's hand actually moved on his cock, it was clear now what the smug bastard meant with 'this'..."Won't get anywhere near my ass... no matter how hard you try!" Itachi finished and Hidan felt himself harden in Itachi's hand when the smug bastard pressed his lips firmly on Hidan's. The kiss was short... Itachi simply took Hidan's lower lip between his own and sucked on it, not very gently which drove Hidan nearly insane. And Itachi was standing up Hidan was in the middle of a heart attack and he sure as hell wanted Itachi's hand back on his still growing erection. Hidan's violet eyes widened when Itachi outstretched his hand for him to help him stand up."Now when that is clear we might as well act like humans." Itachi said smugly waiting for Hidan to take his hand and Hidan did...

When Hidan was standing across from Itachi mere inches away from the very same lips that just were on his... he swallowed hard and his eyes locked with Itachi's black ones... well, all and all... Hidan didn't have a choice... he respected the smug bastard now... on a mental level Itachi owned his ass that was clear as day...

. . .

Hidan sighed and shook his head to chase the memories away he was now walking for Itachi's place at Fridays afternoon... it was too bad that Itachi apparently wasn't the submissive type... because no matter how Hidan tried he couldn't deny that even after all this time... two years.. he couldn't deny the fact that he still has hots for Itachi... he still craved Itachi even though he tried to push the wanting aside and most of the times he succeeded somewhat but there were those times when he couldn't help but curse Itachi mentally... for god's sake Itachi's looks were screaming 'submissive' but his personality was screaming 'dominant and smug'...

And two years were a pretty good time to get to know a person...and by all means Hidan was now sure that Itachi really is smug... and he was sure that Itachi is dominant in all the possible ways... but what he wasn't all that sure was the fact that the smug bastard was dominant when it came to bed... because seriously sometimes Itachi did things that... Hidan shook his head... and why he was thinking about this stuff again... countless times he had tried to convince himself that he should already fucking forget about Itachi... Itachi was now his closest friend and they were together nearly all the time... and he couldn't even believe that he actually gets along with Itachi very well...

He knocked on the door and sighed as he heard the footsteps. The door opened to reveal Itachi in his black jeans that were pretty tight and the simple black shirt... Hidan took in Itachi's loose hair... he liked them loose... somehow the smug bastard looked cute with his hair loose.

"Finally..." Itachi exclaimed with a tiny smile as he pulled Hidan in the house by his arm. "I already thought I will have to start without you!" Itachi said as Hidan was kicking off his shoes and taking off his black jacket leaving himself in his black jeans and his black shirt with red buttons, he had left the top three buttons open and the bottom two as well, exposing his metallic belt and a bit of his pale skin...

"Well I'm here now..." Hidan said looking into Itachi's nearly black eyes.

"Yes..." Itachi nodded his head slightly and motioned for Hidan to follow him to his room which Hidan did his eyes on Itachi's... (And what you think?) backside.

Funny was that they never even as much as talked about the way they started their relationship... it was something like a taboo for both of them... at least Hidan didn't want to be reminded what Itachi had done in that bathroom... and Itachi probably felt the same way... but of one thing Hidan was sure Itachi hasn't forgot anything either... and besides... no matter how you put it but Itachi had kissed him back then... and surely Itachi had felt Hidan go hard in his hand... so Itachi knew Hidan had hots for him...and as for Hidan well he now knew Itachi and he knew what kind of person is Itachi and that led him to believe that Itachi wouldn't simply go and suck on some random guys lips if he wouldn't like the person... and Itachi definitely wouldn't go and grab on some guys dick just like that...

Basically... Hidan though and he was often proved right, that they both still had hots for each other and the only problem was... they both were dominant...

Because seriously Hidan had noticed Itachi watching him with some sort of hunger in those black eyes and he knew he is giving Itachi the same look sometimes... but they both ignored it... or more like they tried to ignore it as best as they could.

It was a shame really because Hidan seriously thought they would make a... err... Hidan's violet eyes went wide... did he really just thought to himself that he and Itachi would make a... _nice couple_... holy shit... well at least he thought that they would make a nice... ahh fuck it... they would make a nice fucking session... as long as he could get Itachi to spread those slender legs... which didn't seem believable judging from the things Itachi said in the bathroom...

As usual on Friday night they planned to go for a club but before they warmed up with whiskey and this time Hidan thought Itachi had a bit too much judging from Itachi's red cheeks...and judging from the way Itachi couldn't stop talking...

Itachi was sitting on the bed and Hidan was sitting Indian style on the floor by the coffee table pressing his back against the wall, Itachi was like only three feet away and Hidan knew when Itachi is gesturing with his hands while talking, the smug bastard is drunk like fuck..

"Every fucking Friday we go to the fucking gay club Hidan... how comes we can't find ourselves some nice guys?" Itachi blabbed waving his glass and spilling the whiskey on the floor, Itachi didn't notice though his black eyes were on Hidan.

And Hidan didn't feel exactly comfortable when Itachi started to talk about such things... he didn't even want to imagine Itachi with some nice guy... as for himself well he wasn't all that saint and he did have... one night stands... but never anything serious... and really it was more like they always went together and came back together...

"Because, you're too smug to like someone?" Hidan said with a smile even though he was serious and he also realised that the conversation is a bit risky because it might lead Itachi to say something... well, just something.

Itachi's eyes rolled in the back of his smug head."I am not smug Hidan..." he said waving his hand with the glass and Hidan thanked the fact that it was empty because Itachi of course was swinging it right in his direction.

Hidan smirked... Itachi liked to deny that he was smug but Hidan was sure that deep down Itachi knew Hidan is right... Itachi was smug no matter how you look at it.

"And how comes you can't find a nice guy?" Itachi asked barely concentrating on Hidan.

Hidan knew only one thing they got carried away and it didn't look that they will be going anywhere tonight just because Itachi wouldn't be able to walk...and if the smug bastard would try he would smash his smug beautiful face in the nearest wall.

"You tell me..." Hidan said smirking and sipping his drink... he nearly choked seeing Itachi's red cheeks go crimson... and why would Itachi blush now eh?

"Maybe because you look cute but you are brutal and rough?"

Hidan choked on his whiskey hearing the word 'cute'... he coughed and glared at Itachi unbelievingly."C-cute... Itachi you sick fuck... how the fuck do I look _cute_ of all things?" he asked and saw Itachi smirk in his smug way. Itachi had never said anything of the sort... well, Hidan wasn't pleased that Itachi though he looks cute... seriously... _cute_?

"Well I maybe didn't mean it like you took it... I meant your eyes... they look kind of sad..." Itachi murmured and Hidan without thinking furrowed his eyebrows to fix his cute eye problem. Itachi apparently saw it he giggled."I never said it's a bad thing, Jesus Hidan... maybe that's why you can't get a guy... you're so..." Itachi paused and went redder in the face if possible...

Hidan narrowed his eyes dangerously. "go on... I'm so... what?"

Itachi fell on his back on the bed and Hidan though he did that so he couldn't see Itachi's smug face.

"Well, there is only way for you Hidan... _your_ way..." Itachi breathed out.

Hidan didn't say anything... he knew Itachi is right about that one... and he also knew it's the main reason they are just friends... and he knew Itachi simply hates it to no end...

"It's sexy though..."

Hidan's expression didn't change he stared at Itachi even though he couldn't see the smug bastards face...

"What?" Hidan asked dumbly thinking that maybe he really didn't hear it right because if he heard it right... if Itachi as much as thinks about ...

"Yeah... rough and brutal is sexy..."

Hidan kept staring... he was close to standing up and... punching Itachi right in his smug nose... no one would understand why but that's exactly how Hidan felt... Hidan had pushed his cravings for Itachi away... he had abandoned his hope to get to the damn smug bastard and if that bastard now goes and says something like 'yes actually I like to be dominated' Hidan would simply crush that smug skull, he would rape the same smug bastard before though.

"What are you trying to say Itachi?" Hidan asked and most probably the smug bastard could feel the dangerous tone in Hidan's voice because Itachi pushed himself up on his elbows the black eyes fell on Hidan's and Itachi did some more blushing which Hidan thought looks simply lickable... not that he would... he wouldn't touch that smug bastard... he had promised himself that much when he got kicked in the balls. No matter how much he wanted to touch... maybe that smug bastard needed a lesson as well... the thought made Hidan smirk evilly.

"Saying you're sexy..." Itachi murmured now looking in the ceiling.

Hidan smirked wider."Well, well Itachi... seems like your good and wasted and horny, eh?"

"Yeah... wanna help out a friend?" Itachi asked and giggled.

Hidan put his whiskey glass on the floor and cupped his own face in his hands... he knew Itachi isn't looking at him right now so he could afford it...and right now he really hated Itachi for those words...

"No I don't..." Hidan said and he meant it partly... no, he didn't want to help Itachi out... he wanted Itachi to fucking suffer like he did all the fucking time...

Hidan watched as Itachi got up from the bed and swayed on his legs Hidan could see it on Itachi's beautiful face that the smug bastard is up to no good and that the smug bastard is maybe drunk but not to the point where he wouldn't realise what he's doing.. that fact somehow pissed Hidan off even more... one thing would be if Itachi would act and say such things because he wouldn't realise it but now... after all Hidan was honest from the very beginning and he had let Itachi know that he finds him hot and nearly perfect but Itachi had refused him... and if Itachi now wanted some sexy time with him just because the damn smug bastard was horny... well... the smug bastard might as well go in the bathroom and jack himself off.

Itachi apparently had other plans he stepped forward and Hidan cursed himself when he felt his cock start to awaken when Itachi using the fact that Hidan was pressing himself against the wall with his legs now stretched out before him... the smug bastard sat on his lap straddling him and put his arms around Hidan's neck...and it really took all Hidan is worth not to wrap his own arms around Itachi's middle and crush their lips together when he saw Itachi's blushed cheeks and the damn wanting in those black eyes... but however Hidan didn't move.

"Get off of me Itachi!" he choked out cursing the smug bastard into the ground inwardly.

"But Hidan..." Itachi almost whined and Hidan gritted his teeth when Itachi's lips brushed against his jaw line and went to his ear."You said you thought I'm hot... remember...? Let's do this... for fun!" Itachi murmured in Hidan's ear.

Hidan's hands grabbed on Itachi's sides but he had no sexual intentions despite the fact that he was getting hard and soon the smug bastard would feel it... he pushed Itachi away from his ear and looked in Itachi's black eyes narrowing his own dangerously."Saying you would be my _bitch_ for fun Itachi...? Don't tell me to fucking remember... because I remember every single word you said back then! And you also said that 'this..." Hidan growled and grinded his erection on Itachi he grinned inwardly when Itachi gasped feeling he's hard. "...won't get anywhere near..._here_!" he finished squeezing Itachi's round ass saying 'here' just to make it perfectly clear for the damn smug bitch. And Hidan was sure Itachi understood him very well because he had never seen Itachi so red and he cursed Itachi for gasping again when Hidan's hands squeezed the delicious ass cheeks, Hidan though removed his hands instantly groaning inwardly... Itachi felt so good...

"Don't care what I said..." Itachi growled out grabbing on Hidan's shirt and undoing the little red buttons harshly... Hidan's eyebrows pulled up... who's raping who? "I can feel you want it!" Itachi murmured biting Hidan's lower lip between his teeth and giving the bulge in Hidan's jeans a firm stroke. It made Hidan open his mouth, he however made sure no sound escaped... but damn it, it felt so good.

And Hidan could feel Itachi is hard as well... when the smug bastard removed his hand and rocked his hips making their arousals rub together... Itachi groaned out in his neck at the feeling and Hidan thought his teeth will crush from the force he was gritting them to not let his own pleasured groan out, Itachi leaned down pulling his undone shirt to the sides and pressing those hot lips on his nipple then Itachi took it in his mouth sucking and Hidan felt shivers of pleasure run all trough his body. He so wanted this...and he so wanted to say 'no' and he so wanted to take Itachi...

Hidan's hands grabbed on Itachi's hips firmly and pushed Itachi away but Hidan couldn't quite find it in himself to push Itachi off of himself... he just kept Itachi away from his twitching erection. "Stop, you damn smug bastard! You rejected me thrice... now get the fuck away from me!" even though Hidan's own words hurt him he really was proud that he got it out...

"Jesus Hidan..." Itachi growled biting Hidan's neck and trying to get his hips closer to Hidan's."It was two fucking years ago, damn you... I'm not asking you to be with me for fucks sake... just..." Itachi stopped and his lips stopped as well... Hidan even smirked.

"Just what... you just want me to screw you eh? Friendly fuck eh Itachi? Want me to be your fuck buddy... someone to call when you're have a sudden craving for a dick up your ass? Go fuck yourself Itachi!" with that said Hidan really did push Itachi off and he tried to stand up because Hidan maybe wouldn't admit it but in a way he was hurt... but Itachi grabbed his wrist, the smug bastard didn't look at him he was facing the floor.

"No... That's not what I meant...you got me wrong..." Itachi blurted out and then Hidan felt like shouting he grabbed on Itachi's arms and pulled the smug bastard up to stand up Hidan was shaking Itachi and maybe he really was shouting..."I got you wrong when exactly? Two years ago, when you nearly fucking castrated me for wanting you or now when you are trying to rape yourself on my dick?"

Hidan thought that he maybe overdid it when he saw Itachi cringe away from him slightly and Itachi's eyes went somewhat wide and shiny with tears... Hidan didn't feel sorry...Itachi wasn't thinking about his feelings...why should he think of Itachi's?

Hidan released Itachi's arms when the smug bastard pressed his face in his exposed chest and wrapped his slender arms around Hidan's neck... Hidan didn't move... he wanted to return the hug but... he remained just standing there even when Itachi's face nuzzled in the nook of his neck and he felt something wet there... Itachi cried? Serves him right... Hidan felt like crying himself... he still wanted Itachi but there was no way he will be Itachi's toy... no way in all the fucking hells.

But Itachi kept pressing against him and Hidan couldn't help he gasped when Itachi's crotch brushed against his... he was so damn hard even when he was... infuriated... damn it! And the smug bastard of course felt it and heard Hidan's betraying gasp.

Hidan gasped again when Itachi pushed him against the wall and Itachi pressed his delicate hands on Hidan's shoulders keeping him in place... Itachi's face was close to Hidan's as he growled."Stop acting like a bitch!"

Hidan snarled ready to kill Itachi for those words no matter how he felt but the damn smug bastard was faster as he grabbed on Hidan's crotch and stroked firmly making Hidan take sharp breaths.

Hidan was... dumbfounded at the fact that Itachi was _moaning_ out while stroking him again and then yanking his belt trying to get it open.

Hidan didn't know what to do... Itachi seemed... determined...

"S-slut!" Hidan gasped out without any venom in his voice when Itachi really did get his belt open and pulled the fly down sneaking his long delicate fingers in Hidan's boxers and grabbing his hard shaft.

Hidan couldn't help his breathing got uneven when Itachi bit his lower lip once more pulling it."Shall we discuss the price afterwards?" Itachi murmured playing his tongue over Hidan's lip with each word. "You're so big Hidan...mmm!" Itachi moaned out squeezing his shaft and stroking it just the right way... Hidan was crazed...

"So hard..." Itachi added and Hidan's hands moved on their own when they grabbed Itachi's hips and squeezed just to feel the smug bastard.

"Itachi..." Hidan gasped out when Itachi's thumb played over the very tip of his erection smearing the pre-come over it...

And the smug bastard moaned hearing his name from Hidan Itachi dived in Hidan's neck where Hidan could feel Itachi's harsh breathing... he could also feel Itachi shaking slightly... Hidan wasn't all that sure right now that Itachi is doing this because he was drunk and because he was horny... Itachi seemed like he really wanted _him_... him... not a fuck... but him!

"H-Hidan..." Itachi panted never stopping his strokes on Hidan's shaft, Itachi bit on Hidan's neck in a way demandingly.

Hidan... it wasn't like he didn't care anymore why or what... but all the questions and objections in his mind were more or less erased he fisted Itachi's hair and pulled the smug bastard away crushing his lips on Itachi's smirking inwardly when Itachi moaned In his mouth when Hidan without asking pushed his tongue in and pushed it firmly on Itachi's. Itachi felt and tasted so perfect that Hidan couldn't really help but growl in the back of his throat. He pulled back and brushed Itachi's hand away from his shaft he grabbed Itachi's ass hard and rocked Itachi into himself grinding their erections together making Itachi moan out. Hidan smirked... maybe Itachi had gone a bit too far...

Maybe Itachi...

Maybe...

Hidan fisted Itachi's long hair and bit on Itachi's jaw. "On your knees and suck me!" he growled out and smirked inwardly seeing Itachi's already red cheeks go crimson, Itachi moaned and slid down against him obeying Hidan just like that... Itachi pulled Hidan's jeans down along with the boxers to the knees.

Hidan never removed his hand from Itachi's hair and he absolutely loved the way Itachi looked up to him with his big black eyes shining with lust.

Itachi had awakened the devil... and the smug bastard got only himself to blame Hidan hoped Itachi realises that much.

"Go on Itachi... open your pretty mouth!" Hidan growled pushing Itachi on himself and moaning out when Itachi really did open his mouth and wrapped his lips around his shaft. Hidan groaned watching the way Itachi closed his eyes with the black eyelashes fluttering on the red cheeks as Itachi took him deep and started to suck him roughly as if Itachi would know that that is exactly what Hidan liked... and Hidan simply couldn't keep his own moans in when Itachi moaned on his big shaft and took him deeper still making Hidan's hands jerk in Itachi's hair.

"Mhh good Itachi..." Hidan moaned out pleasantly surprised when Itachi moaned louder at his praise, Hidan pushed Itachi on himself roughly he kept Itachi on his dick and his lips formed an ecstatic smile as he was watching down and the smug bastard was on his knees before him, sucking him...and seemingly that smug bastard enjoyed it to the boot. "Swallow!" Hidan ordered and moaned loudly when Itachi did just that...

Hidan was convinced that Itachi... no matter how hard he denies it... likes to be dominated.

"Well Itachi, like it? Like to suck my cock, eh?" Hidan asked pushing Itachi on himself rather roughly, he felt on top of the world when the smug bastard moaned loudly and wriggled his head on Hidan's shaft swallowing on him at the same time... Hidan was nearly shouting out his pleasure... he was breathing heavily and groaning and growling and all together and his legs were shaking slightly...

Itachi started to suck him rougher and Hidan pretty much lost all his sane thoughts he realised that his fists in Itachi's hair are probably hurting the smug bastard but he decided to ignore that because he could hear Itachi moan loudly and judging from Itachi's closed eyes he was still loving what he was doing.

"Look at me!" Hidan choked out and no, he didn't feel awkward because Itachi was his so called friend. Hidan groaned loudly when Itachi's black eyes fluttered open looking up to him and Itachi only roughened up his sucking and the speed in which he bobbed his head... Hidan could see in those black eyes that Itachi isn't doing this to get a good fuck... Itachi wasn't doing this because Hidan so ordered... well, partly... but most of all Itachi was doing this because he so wanted... Hidan after all knew his smug friend... or maybe he knew nothing at all... all Hidan knew right now that Itachi was enjoying himself...

"That's right Itachi babe... look at me while sucking me...ahhh... damn... good!" Hidan growled and he didn't have a choice but to pull Itachi away when Itachi swallowed again making Hidan see pleasurable stars.

Hidan was breathing heavily as he was holding Itachi by his long raven hair away from his cock and all Itachi did was lick his lips still looking up to him as if waiting for the next order... it drove Hidan crazy...

He grabbed Itachi's arms and pulled the smug bastard up crushing their lips together, Hidan's tongue attacked Itachi's defeating it in their dance. Hidan smirked as he pulled away from Itachi and he stepped out of his jeans and his boxers he shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders standing absolutely naked before Itachi and Hidan's smirk only grew when Itachi's black eyes were roaming his body hungrily.

Hidan however didn't give Itachi too much time to look at his naked body he grabbed Itachi's shirt and pulled it off hearing a yelp from the smug bastard, Hidan discarded the shirt and fisted Itachi's hair from behind he pulled Itachi close and then cupped Itachi's crotch giving it a firm stroke Itachi moaned and tried to kiss Hidan but Hidan being the sadist didn't let Itachi... he smirked."You're more than just willing aren't you Itachi?"

"H-Hidan...nnh." Itachi moaned out on Hidan's lips and the hell, Hidan could clearly see that Itachi wants him and judging from Itachi's breathing the smug bastard was getting impatient. Hidan undid Itachi's jeans and pulled Itachi for the double bed. "clothes off Itachi!" he said and shivered when Itachi got out of his jeans and boxers instantly Hidan took in the sight of naked Itachi and he just loved every bit of the smug bastard... he turned the smug bastard around and pushed on the pale back making him lean over the bed and support himself on his hands. Itachi gave a some sort of shameful groan for being exposed like that it only made Hidan smirk as he grabbed on Itachi's ass cheeks and squeezed them growling in the back of his throat... Itachi was perfect...

"Too late to change your mind now Itachi baby... I'm going to give you exactly what you wanted... I'm going to fuck you like an animal!" Hidan breathed out spanking the creamy ass cheeks hard earning himself a sexy yelp and then a deep lusty groan when he massaged the reddening cheeks in his strong hands.

"Nice..." Hidan murmured looking at Itachi's ass and spanked it again growling out he parted the ass cheeks and licked his lips watching the little pink hole.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi moaned out looking over his shoulder... Hidan smirked giving Itachi a naughty wink to which the smug bastard blushed, Hidan thought its cute in a way.

"Where's the lube Itachi?" Hidan breathed out.

"Night table, second drawer..." Itachi said and yelped again when Hidan spanked him hard and then pushed the smug bastard on the bed, where Itachi turned on his back and watched Hidan as he went for Itachi's night table and extracted the lube.

Hidan smirked turning back to his lovely friend... he crawled on the bed smirking inwardly at Itachi's half lidded eyes, he got on top of Itachi spreading the pale slender legs for himself, Hidan grinded their erections together hissing himself when Itachi threw his head back and moaned.

"Itachi is good and needy now, eh?" Hidan murmured biting on the pale neck and then licking to soothe the bruise that would definitely be there later.

"H-Hidan... don't...mhh... no teasing!" Itachi breathed grabbing on Hidan's shoulders and pulling him down it seemed that the smug bastard really wanted to feel him... it made Hidan feel more ecstatic.

"Remember Itachi...there's only one way... _my_ _way_!" Hidan reminded Itachi what he said earlier about him and leaned down biting gently on Itachi's rosy nipple keeping it between his teeth and playing his hot tongue over it as Itachi arched and moaned rather loudly.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi moaned out and his hips bucked up sharply grinding their erections together. Hidan gasped feeling Itachi's nails on his back slide over it from the shoulders to his lower back... it made him hiss and he absolutely loved those nails... and it seemed that Itachi noticed Hidan's secret masochism because the smug bastard slid his nails over Hidan's sides and Hidan's hips bucked violently as he growled in the back of his throat. Hidan knew that now the smug bastard is aware that Hidan loved some kinky pain while going through sexy time... as long as it was sensible...

Hidan was right when he thought that Itachi caught up with his likings because when he pulled himself back to look at Itachi... Itachi's smug smirk was on his lips but somehow it didn't make Hidan feel bad this time.

"Hidan, should of tell me it earlier... I could of use teeth while sucking you..." Itachi chuckled and Hidan couldn't help but chuckle himself.

At that moment Hidan thought that... maybe he was wrong... they were friends after all... and just because they were friends... and maybe even something like best friends... there were no real awkwardness or shame or shyness... they already knew each other so damn well... maybe it seemed weird but it was the way Hidan felt... and he thought Itachi feels pretty much the same ... after all the smug bastard was sucking him off shamelessly and damn skilfully by the way.

"That would be overdoing it Itachi!" Hidan murmured with a tiny smile as he dived for Itachi's mouth kissing his best friend. Itachi bit his tongue not rough enough to draw blood but rough enough to make Hidan groan and buck his hips down sharply, Itachi deserved to be pleasured... the smug bastard maybe was a smug bastard in the daily life but in the bed Itachi was pretty damn well doing everything to make him feel good...not that Itachi had to try hard anyway... it was enough to look at Itachi to feel all good hot and bothered and in a way Hidan could appreciate it... in his own way... Hidan pulled back from the kiss breathless and kneeled up between Itachi's legs taking in Itachi's leaking and angry red erection. Hidan's hands squeezed Itachi's slight curves on the pale hips and Itachi moaned wantonly.

"Yeah Itachi... you have a reason to be smug..." Hidan said teasingly looking down at Itachi's perfect body and Itachi just groaned.

"Stop Hidan..." Itachi choked out grabbing Hidan's hand and pulling him back down their lips brushed together and they both were smiling...

Hidan didn't know when exactly this turned into this kind of thing but he could tell they both felt good... they both felt sure... they were after all so used to each other... maybe that was the key.

"What Itachi? Don't go all shy on me now... you started this..." Hidan murmured on Itachi's lips and then licked the lower one teasingly.

"No... you started this..." Itachi exclaimed fisting Hidan's hair messing them up from their usual style making stray bangs hover around Hidan's pale face."You started this two years ago Hidan..." Itachi finished and then sucked Hidan's lower lip just as teasingly.

"Itachi... I know your drunk but... what will be of us after this?" Hidan asked even though he really didn't want to think about it now and he definitely didn't want Itachi to think he's... all emotional.

Itachi's smile disappeared and he grimaced closing his eyes. When the black eyes opened again they locked with Hidan's violet ones."I don't know and I don't care right now... I just feel... good with you..." Itachi breathed out and pulled Hidan down again till their lips brushed together and Hidan noticed the way they both shivered. "Hidan... don't stop now..."

Hidan didn't even want to think about stopping but he so well understood what Itachi meant when he said that he feels good with him...

"Maybe it's too late to ask Itachi but..." Hidan felt his own cheeks go hotter than usual... this too he had never done for anyone because after all Itachi was right when he said that Hidan has only one way which is his way... but for Itachi... "How do you want it..." Hidan finished smirking when his words made Itachi gasp.

He was rather surprised when Itachi growled."Ghh Hidan cant you fucking see? I want it your way!"

Hidan inwardly was laughing like a maniac."Good... wouldn't have it your way anyway Itachi!" Hidan said licking down Itachi's neck sneaking his tongue feathery over Itachi's nipples.

"Mhh Hidan... you probably enjoy the pain... but I'm not!" Itachi moaned out and bucked his hips up urging Hidan to do something already.

Hidan smiled on Itachi's rosy bud... yes, he knew Itachi's erection must be hurting the damn poor smug bastard by now because Hidan's really was throbbing painfully.

"Itachi..." Hidan was chuckling as he moved lower on Itachi's body his tongue never leaving the pale skin under it. "I haven't even started yet..." he finished pushing his tongue in Itachi's naval teasingly, Itachi's hips bucked and he moaned so wanting-ly that Hidan felt pity. He licked on the hip bones and Itachi squirmed.

"Hidan...ahh damn you, you will make me beg wont you?"

Hidan chuckled breathlessly his violet eyes looked up to Itachi's face just to find the smug bastard look back at him with lust filled half lidded eyes.

"No doubt about that Itachi..." Hidan breathed out and earned himself a shout when he engulfed Itachi's erection in his mouth fully surprising the smug bastard... Itachi's back arched and his hands automatically fisted Hidan's hair.

"A-ahh Hidan... ahhh..." Itachi kept moaning loudly when Hidan started to bob his head slowly gaining speed slowly... Hidan smirked on the flesh in his mouth hearing the rather surprised tone in Itachi's moans... yeah, he was ready to bet everything that Itachi never thought Hidan would willingly do what he was doing right now...

Hidan started to suck roughly and took Itachi's shaft deeply and Itachi's hips bucked violently from the sudden tempo change, Itachi's hands clenched in Hidan's hair and Hidan growled... not really from pain... it was more like he was enjoying it... his growling made Itachi moan louder.

"H-Hidan... ahh god... s-stop!" Itachi choked out trying to pull him away by his hair which only made Hidan growl louder on Itachi's cock, Hidan sneaked his hands under Itachi and grabbed on Itachi's ass cheeks lifting the perfect ass up from the bed and taking Itachi as deep as he possibly could. Hidan's hands squeezed Itachi's ass harshly as Hidan swallowed on the shaft in his mouth...

"A-aaahhh Hidan...nhhh..." Itachi nearly screamed and Hidan loved the reaction he smirked inwardly while he swallowed Itachi's come... the smug bastard came beautifully arching his back off the bed and throwing his head back with his mouth parted, didn't really matter that Itachi pulled out his hair... he could live with that.

Hidan pulled back and took in Itachi's crimson cheeks and Itachi's heavy panting.

"I-I tried to warn you!" Itachi murmured looking like his half afraid that Hidan will punch him for cumming in his mouth... Hidan thought its silly...

"And there I thought I'll get you relaxed..." Hidan chuckled as he leaned down pressing his lips on Itachi's whether he wanted it or not, but Itachi seemingly didn't mind in the least to taste himself in Hidan's mouth the smug bastard moaned feeling Hidan's hand sneak under and grab Itachi's ass harshly kneading it.

Hidan was tempted to chuckle in the kiss when Itachi sucking and biting on his upper lip searched on the bed with his hand for the lube and when Itachi found it he grabbed it and pressed it in Hidan's hand. Hidan just loved a needy Itachi and Itachi was silently begging him and urging him on... well, it wasn't like it was all easy to wait for Hidan... he really... really wanted the smug bastard.

Hidan bit Itachi's lower lip gently before he pulled away from the kiss, he pulled away a tiny bit and gave Itachi an awfully naughty smirk and the smug bastard blushed fiercely. Yes, Hidan was sure that even the devil would blush seeing his naughty smirk.

He kneeled up on the bed between Itachi's slender parted and bent legs he lifted one of the legs and turned Itachi on the side when he put the leg down to the side Itachi gasped from the change and Hidan leaned down and over the smug sexy bastard. Hidan's tongue pushed in Itachi's ear teasingly, Hidan felt Itachi shiver."Shall we start now Itachi?" he whispered huskily and Itachi's answer was a deep growl like moan... very needy in Hidan's opinion. Hidan smirked biting on Itachi's ear as he stroked Itachi's chest gently nearly affectionately. "Make sure I don't hear such thing as 'no' Itachi... otherwise this will turn into a punishment..." Hidan finished and with that said kneeled up grabbing on Itachi's hips firmly he flipped Itachi with his stomach flush on the bed and spread Itachi's legs getting between them... Itachi grunted and groaned making Hidan smirk... he could tell Itachi doesn't like to be exposed like this... not that he cared... the smug bastard maybe didn't like it but Hidan would make him love it... besides the smug bastard heeded Hidan's warning... at least for now...

Well if Itachi really goes and says the little 'no' Hidan would be all too happy anyway... that's the reason he said it anyway... he would just love to punish Itachi in his own way...

Hidan's hands landed on Itachi's pale creamy ass cheeks he squeezed not very gently and then kneaded them hearing a low groan from Itachi when he parted the round globes just to look at the pink little hole and god damn it, it looked so inviting for him... and devil damn him, it looked like Itachi hasn't been fucked by anyone lately. The little hole twitched and it was Hidan's turn to groan out his thumb played over the wrinkled hole teasingly and Hidan smiled his little ecstatic smile when Itachi moaned softly. Hidan put pressure on the hole with his thumb and Itachi's soft moan increased in volume.

Hidan spanked Itachi hard earning himself a yelp and a sharp gasp when Hidan parted the delicious looking ass watching the little hole stretch out a tiny bit and part for him, Hidan growling in the back of his throat leaned down licking the hole with a strong pressing lick.

"O-oh god... Hidan no... not there!" Itachi breathed out in a shocked way.

Itachi's 'no' however made Hidan growl and squeeze Itachi's ass hard, he sucked roughly on Itachi's little hole, smirking mentally when Itachi emitted a strangled moan.

Hidan was rather sure Itachi enjoyed him, Hidan sure was enjoying Itachi to the fullest he loved every single thing about the smug bastard... every little sound he gave out and every little move the damn bastard made...

Itachi moaned loudly when Hidan pushed his hot tongue in the little hole, he loved the way Itachi squirmed under him and the way Itachi growled in the back of his throat when he started to wriggle his tongue in the tight heat... he loved the way Itachi's hands were clenching the sheets... he loved the way he could hear Itachi's ragged breathing... he loved the way Itachi shivered all over and moaned wantonly when Hidan started to thrust his tongue roughly.

And when Hidan had thrust his tongue for a while in Itachi he simply _adored_ the way Itachi started to moan out and tried to lift his hips up from the bed to push his ass back on Hidan's face.

"Mmmmh... Hidan...ahh fuck..." Itachi moaned out loudly and pushed his ass back roughly.

Hidan smirking like the devil pulled back chuckling silently when Itachi groaned from the loss and wriggled his little pretty ass for him.

Hidan noticing his own body start to shake from anticipation grabbed the lube squirting it on his fingers generously, he coated them throughout and when Hidan still kneeling on the bed between Itachi's parted legs, spread his own legs a bit pushing them against Itachi's under thighs... Itachi gasped and then moaned strangely... Hidan knew why... Itachi realised that in this position... Itachi was rather helpless... in Hidan's mercy... Itachi couldn't close his legs or move away easily from Hidan...

Hidan's fingers landed on Itachi's little hole massaging it for a short while... maybe just to hear that moan from the smug bastard... Hidan pushed his fingers in... two at the time... and the smug bastard yelped sexily making Hidan smirk.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi gasped out when Hidan started to wriggle his fingers around stretching Itachi out.

"You didn't expect me to go gently did you Itachi baby?" Hidan murmured thrusting his fingers in the tight heat and shivering from the tightness that was awaiting him... his other hand kneaded Itachi's ass and when Itachi tried to move away from his fingers which Hidan was sure he did unconsciously Hidan spanked Itachi pleased about the sexy yelp he earned And he was even more pleased about the redness of Itachi's ass.

"Hidan...ahh... d-damn you..." Itachi whimpered and moaned at the same time."I guess your...ahh... one night fucks don't tell you this... but... ahh you don't exactly have delicate fingers you know..."

Hidan smirked and leaned down over Itachi's back biting on Itachi's shoulder and then on Itachi's neck, his hand pulled the raven tresses turning Itachi's head to the side till Hidan's lips brushed on Itachi's ear."I guess your one night fuckers don't tell you this Itachi but you're damn tight..." he murmured groaning in Itachi's ear when he pushed his third finger in Itachi's somewhat stretched hole making the smug bastard yelp and shudder.

Hidan was rather surprised to hear Itachi chuckle trough his obvious discomfort he even stilled his fingers. "H-Hidan... seriously... you think I'm a...ahh... a slut... but the truth is... no one has done that to me before!"

Hidan gasped and his violet eyes widened... _shit_...

"I-Itachi..." Hidan gasped out. What could he say... he really had no idea... it's like he kind of knew the way Itachi is and that's why he couldn't believe it when Itachi tried to seduce him because he really though that Itachi is not the type to let people fuck him... but he thought that Itachi has fooled him leading Hidan believe that Itachi isn't the submissive type... well... this was confusing... Hidan's fingers however started to move again... yet somewhat slower and gentler. "Itachi... you really should have told me that before... how the hell could I know..." Hidan murmured feeling maybe like an ass for being rough. But he also noticed that Itachi's breathing has gotten fast and heavy and he also noticed Itachi's ass lift up slightly to meet his fingers it made him smirk faintly the smug bastard was starting to feel the pleasure.

"Ahh... H-Hidan... I think we... ahh... we talk way too much..." Itachi moaned out and now there was no doubt Itachi pushed his ass back on each Hidan's slow yet deep thrust trying to get more.

Hidan chuckled turning Itachi's head enough to claim the plump lips, the kiss however wasn't long Itachi moaned deeply and parted from the kiss."H-Hidan..."

Hidan growled Itachi moaning out his name was simply the best sound there was.

"Love my not so delicate fingers now, eh Itachi?"

Itachi's ass bucked up roughly and he wriggled it a bit making Hidan moan out.

"D-damn Hidan... ahh... I think I'm prepared well enough..." Itachi moaned out and Hidan could clearly hear the wanting and need in those words. Hidan's hand sneaked under Itachi where the smug bastards cock was pressing against the sheets and Itachi lifted his hips up so Hidan could reach it. Hidan shivered and growled Itachi was leaking with pre-come and oh so needy... he gave a firm stroke and felt the length twitch in his hand Itachi moaned loudly thrusting in Hidan's hand roughly and Hidan thrust his fingers deep in Itachi when the smug bastard pushed his ass back.

"Ahhh Hidan!" Itachi nearly shouted and wriggled his ass in circles as best as he could with Hidan's weight over him. "Hidan..." Itachi breathed out when Hidan pulled the fingers back... oh, Hidan knew he hit Itachi's sweet spot and he loved the surprised way the bastard reacted... he loved the way Itachi's body shivered all over and he simply loved the fact that Itachi moaned his name and tried to push his ass roughly on his fingers, which Hidan didn't let him because... well because Hidan was a gentle sadist.

Hidan kneeled up on the bed keeping himself between Itachi's legs, he watched the way his fingers slid into Itachi's puckered hole and groaned, he however avoided Itachi's sweet spot on purpose.

"Hidan!"

Hidan smirked about the whiny voice... he loved to torture Itachi...

He spanked Itachi's creamy ass moaning himself when Itachi's muscles clenched around his fingers pulling them deeper.

"Ahh god... Hidan... that's... ahhh!" Itachi moaned and Hidan started to push his fingers deeper and faster absolutely loving the squishy sounds their joining created.

"Finish it Itachi baby!" Hidan murmured and roughened up his finger-fucking.

Itachi pushed himself up on his hands and bucked his ass back roughly, Hidan adjusted to the new position and pulled Itachi's hips up so the smug bastard was comfortably on all fours with widely spread legs.

"T-that's so...ahhh good... Hidan..." Itachi did finish all breathless though and Hidan simply adored it...

He shoved his fingers deep in Itachi hitting his sweet spot with force and Hidan felt like shouting himself when Itachi arched violently and... screamed."Hidan...ahhh... yes... mhh..." the scream wasn't loud... but it was plenty to make Hidan hiss pleasurably and to urge him on... he wasn't able to watch how Itachi's ass wriggled on his fingers anymore... he wanted to see that perfect ass wriggle on his dick...

Hidan pulled his fingers out promising himself that he will make sure to get to Itachi again and then he would finger-fuck the smug bastard senseless. He even loved the displeased growl he got from Itachi when his fingers left the wet heat, he flipped Itachi on his back... this too seemed weird for Hidan he wanted to see Itachi's face while he would take him... getting himself between the slender pale legs again where Hidan though he damn well belongs he spread them wide rubbing his own throbbing erection against Itachi's hole teasingly he however couldn't stop himself from moaning out and his body shook... there was no hiding, he knew the smug bastard can see and feel how much exactly Hidan wanted him.

Hidan crushed his lips on Itachi's kissing him roughly and deeply pleased when the smug bastard wrapped his arms around his neck and Itachi's fingers entangled in his hair and pulled him deeper in the kiss... Hidan moaned in the kiss huskily feeling Itachi's slender legs wrap around his hips and pull him in... damn it... Hidan wanted to hear it from Itachi that the smug bastard wants him even if he knew it already but when Itachi's legs pulled him in he couldn't stop it... he pushed himself in Itachi.

Itachi parted from the kiss and his hands fisted Hidan's hair roughly, the smug bastard whimpered and hissed as Hidan sheathed himself fully, Hidan however was going rather slowly... but he also knew that he is... exceeding what is required when it came to manly parts.

"Relax Itachi baby..." Hidan murmured into Itachi's neck where he pressed his face when he was fully inside, he stilled all his movements and kept Itachi down with his weight firmly because Itachi tried to squirm. Hidan tried his very best to ignore Itachi's sharp gasps for air as he tried to calm himself. And he had to try even more to ignore the tightness around his shaft... the heat... the feeling made his own breathing come in gasps for totally different reasons though...

He was drawing small circles on Itachi's scalp where his hand was entangled in the long raven hair... and he really hoped the action is calming... he didn't know, not that he ever tried to calm someone.

Whether the action was or wasn't calming he didn't know but he did feel Itachi relax around his shaft after few moments, he pushed himself up and searched Itachi's beautiful face... Itachi was keeping his black eyes closed and his brows were furrowed... Hidan hated the tightness in his chest when he saw Itachi's tears... so he licked them away, it made Itachi open his eyes, Itachi gave a shaky sigh and then the smug bastard smirked oddly as he pulled Hidan for a kiss.

Hidan didn't know why Itachi smirked... and he didn't know what the look in Itachi's eyes meant... and he wasn't all that sure he is able to think about it right now... right now he could feel Itachi so good... under him and around him and... Itachi... Itachi... Itachi!

And maybe... just maybe the kiss was a bit too gentle and maybe a bit sloppy... and still Hidan didn't care much, still in the kiss he pulled himself out of Itachi slowly and pushed himself back inside just as slowly. Both groaning in the kiss once again for different reasons.

One of Hidan's hands were supporting his weight on the bed beside Itachi's head the other he used to grab on Itachi's hip firmly as he repeated his slow movements with his hips he was still kissing Itachi deeply pushing the smug bastard in the pillow not letting him part from the kiss...

Itachi growled quietly but he wasn't squirming anymore Hidan felt Itachi's hands move on his shoulders and stroke them firmly as if feeling every muscle he had. He pulled away from Itachi's so damn sweet lips and pushed himself up some more for a better angle as he kept thrusting slowly, he watched Itachi's face and was surprised when Itachi's eyes opened they stayed half lidded though and they watched him... Hidan couldn't find it in himself to feel smug when Itachi moaned stroking his trim chest with Itachi's black eyes following his moves. Hidan after all wasn't the smug one of them but he could tell Itachi is maybe just as crazed by him as he was crazed by Itachi and it did make him feel damn good.

Hidan did smirk however when Itachi's eyes locked with his and the smug bastard blushed furiously...

Yes Hidan could very well imagine why...

Because...

Hidan was _taking_ the smug bastard right now...

And the smug bastard could see on Hidan's face just how much he loved it... and the smug bastard could see on Hidan's face that Hidan sees just how much Itachi loves it.

And yes Hidan could see it... Itachi's face was changing before his eyes, Itachi's mouth parted letting out small sounds and gasps the fierce blush just made it all so much better and Itachi's hands kept roaming Hidan's body.

Hidan sped up his moves diving down to kiss the smug bastard, Hidan's hips jerked down roughly when Itachi bit his tongue and Hidan growled out his pleasure while Itachi moaned out his own... damn, Hidan smirked in the kiss... Itachi was pulling all the right strings in him... Itachi's nails on his back proved him right and Hidan didn't have a choice but roughen up his moves and part from the kiss...

"Ahh Hidan... mhhhn... ahhh..." Itachi started to moan louder when Hidan started to move fast and hard grunting and growling himself. Itachi's eyes closed and Itachi's head turned to the side as if to hide his pleasured face from Hidan it made Hidan smile... he could after all tell Itachi is loving this to the bone.

"Feels good Itachi baby?" he teased shoving in harder and squeezed Itachi's slight curve on the hip.

Itachi's back arched and he moaned rather loudly."Mhh Hidan ... yes... good...good..."

Hidan was rather surprised for Itachi's responsiveness and it only made his own pleasure deeper and greater, he kneeled up on the bed and sat back on his knees puling Itachi on himself with his strong hands on Itachi's hips firmly it made the smug bastard pop his eyes open, they went half lidded and clouded with lust instantly though when they watched Hidan as he pushed his hips forward roughly bringing Itachi on himself hard, going deep in Itachi and with force."Ahh Hidan... ahh... fuck! Hidan!" Itachi screamed and once more Hidan loved the surprised tone in Itachi's screams and even more than that he loved how his name sounded from those smug lips. Itachi's back arched beautifully and Itachi wriggled his ass on Hidan's shaft in circles, Itachi's moaning turned into a growl filled with pleasure.

Hidan was growling himself watching Itachi's ass wriggle on him... he knew he had hit Itachi's sweet spot and he let Itachi wriggle his ass all he wants because ... it just felt too good and it looked absolutely mind blowing... it made Hidan's lips curl into ecstatic smile as he pulled himself out to the tip and slammed back into Itachi watching his cock slide into Itachi's pink hole and then watching Itachi as the smug bastard arched and shivered and pushed his ass back moaning loudly... Itachi's eyes once more opened and watched Hidan with hunger and lust, Hidan saw them slide all over him as if drinking in the sight... Hidan hissed pleasurably closing his own eyes he opened them instantly though... he wouldn't miss the sight under him... his eyes locked with Itachi's black ones and this time Hidan didn't smirk when Itachi's cheeks gained a lot more colour. All Hidan could do was keep his eyes locked with Itachi's as they seemed to hypnotise him Itachi lifted his arm and stroked Hidan's lover lip with the thumb

Hidan knew he loves the bastard under him...

He caught Itachi's thumb sucking it in his mouth barely keeping himself from moaning loudly like a cheap whore, Itachi felt so good... so tight and so hot and so damn... good!

Itachi moaned loudly and it seemed that Itachi is close to his orgasm because Itachi's gasps for air became erratic and his moans loud... Itachi's eyes closed and rolled in the back of his head Itachi's hands moved and fisted the sheets under him the smug bastard mewled when Hidan shoved himself in hard and kept himself there letting Itachi to wriggle his ass on him.

"Hidan... mhh... ahh more!"

Hidan hissed ecstatic... Itachi asking for more was a damn good sound... he however wanted to hear something more... so he repeated his action of slamming into Itachi hard pulling the smug bastard on himself by the pale hips and kept himself in Itachi deeply letting Itachi to wriggle his perfect ass on him but not giving Itachi the pleasure of full hit on his prostate.

Itachi arched and didn't fail Hidan when his ass bucked back hard and wriggled in circles... Itachi growled frustrated when Hidan didn't move.

"H-Hidan... mhh!" Itachi whined opening his eyes and locking them with Hidan's again... and if that look wasn't begging then Hidan didn't know what a begging look looks like. Itachi's hands reached out for Hidan and Hidan didn't think much on it as he pushed Itachi's legs on his own shoulders and leaned down over Itachi bending the smug bastard and giving himself a perfect angle, he however wasn't moving yet.

"Hidan... please... damn you, _please_... give it to me!"

Hidan hearing that could only growl loudly as he started to slam into Itachi full force and Itachi's hands on his shoulders digging the fingernails in his skin only made it so much better... the smug bastard however was now moaning and growling and maybe even screaming a bit on each hard slam...

Itachi's pleasured moans and screams combined with Hidan's own grunts and growls plus the sound of their skin slapping together made the perfect symphony for Hidan and seeing Itachi's dazed face... with the black eyes hazed over with lust and Itachi's red cheeks, parted mouth... Hidan growled loudly and grabbed on Itachi's arms firmly keeping Itachi down on the bed as he started to pound in for all his worth just because he saw Itachi drool down his cheek... it was almost too much... and he was sure Itachi can't even see him right now Itachi's loud moans turned into mewls and growls, Itachi's body shaking from Hidan's rough thrusts...

"God Hidan... so good... ahh so close..." Itachi moaned out and Hidan couldn't even keep a tempo up, he thrust in Itachi chasing their pleasure watching Itachi's face closely he leaned down licking Itachi's drool away and bit on Itachi's lip letting Itachi's legs to wrap around his hips as he grabbed on Itachi's rock hard cock and started to pump it.

Itachi moaned and arched under him pulling him in with each hard shove Itachi's fingers entangled in Hidan's platinum hair as Hidan sped up his hand movements pumping Itachi harder and rougher and his hips jerked forward roughly as well, he himself was so close that he could taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. He pulled himself back a bit yet kept close to Itachi's face feeling Itachi's hard breathing on his face he felt Itachi go incredibly hard in his hand and he felt Itachi's muscles clamp around his cock making him mewl and shiver all through.

Itachi's back arched."Hidan...ahhh Hidannnn!" Itachi moaned loudly as his body convulsed and Itachi's hot seed spurted between them, Itachi's hips kept jerking up pushing himself in Hidan's hand and Hidan's own hips bucked down hard, Hidan pressed his face in Itachi's swan like neck as he let his own orgasm take him over feeling Itachi's already tight heat clench around him milking him dry... he growled loudly and the only word he could muster was a loud growl of "Itachi!"

Hidan's movements died down and he crushed on Itachi's limp body keeping his face on Itachi's soft neck... he rolled around pulling himself out of Itachi in the process he however wrapped his arms around Itachi's middle. Itachi took deep breaths now that he could breathe freely being on top of Hidan and straddling him... Hidan find the strength to smirk to himself feeling Itachi's face nuzzle in his neck and the smug bastard was still moaning softly in his neck... this too felt good and he would make sure Itachi rides him... anytime soon!

It was nice to lay there satisfied to the bone and listen to Itachi's breathing go even keeping the smug bastard so close Hidan didn't even notice when one of his hands entangled in Itachi's silky hair and drove small circles on the smug bastards scalp... and when Hidan realised what he's doing he did nothing to stop himself... why should he? Besides it seemed that Itachi loves it because maybe the sounds that Itachi made wasn't exactly what you call purring but it was damn close...

He was half asleep when he turned to the side letting Itachi lay on his side Itachi's face pressed in his neck as Hidan laid on his back and Itachi put his head on Hidan's shoulder. When Hidan looked at Itachi's face he smiled... Itachi was sleeping... or at least he was half sleeping, because Itachi put his hand on Hidan's sweaty chest and murmured something under his nose, Hidan decided not to ask...

He closed his eyes... yes, he was aware that the smug bastard might act like nothing ever happened tomorrow...but... well... there was nothing... _nothing_ Itachi could do or say to convince Hidan that he didn't like this... that Itachi didn't love this to the core... nothing... _not a thing_!

Besides it wasn't like Hidan knew what to do tomorrow... they will probably feel all awkward around each other...

Hidan let the sleep take over him... he tightened his arm around Itachi's shoulders for a while and smiled sleepily... damn smug bastard!

He wouldn't mind to be with this smug bastard though... if only Itachi could realise it without him saying it aloud... because Hidan wasn't all that sure he could deal very well with another rejection from Itachi... especially after this night... he would rip Itachi to shreds and he didn't want to do that...

. . .

Hidan was half awake but he didn't open his eyes he didn't want to face this day... he felt Itachi's body next to him... he felt Itachi's silky hair on his shoulder and Itachi's cheek on his shoulder... Hidan's arm around Itachi's delicate shoulder tightened and Hidan sighed...

Today he was sure Itachi will act like nothing happened... he was sure Itachi will have a mighty blush on his cheeks the very same instant he will wake up and the memories will come to him...

Hidan nearly moaned out remembering Itachi's dazed face while he was slamming into him... he really did fuck Itachi into the oblivion and he knew it... he could see it on Itachi's face and... ahh, it didn't really matter he knew the way Itachi is... there was no way the smug bastard will admit... there's no way the smug bastard will ever want to be with Hidan... that was one reality he will have to face whether he wanted it or not...

With his eyes still closed he felt Itachi move next to him and murmur something sleepily, Hidan felt Itachi's head lift up from his shoulder and then he heard a silent 'oh god!' coming from Itachi, Hidan smirked inwardly Itachi was right now awake and remembering...

He felt Itachi's hand on his chest make a fist and then the fist relaxed and Itachi's fingertips traced his chest for a short moment before Hidan felt Itachi's plump lips on his shoulder giving him a small kiss... and then Hidan heard Itachi sigh deeply and Itachi's weight left the bed...

When Hidan heard the door close behind Itachi Hidan still didn't open his eyes instead he squinted them shut tightly keeping himself back from starting to curse violently and smash everything around him.

When he heard the water start to run in the shower he opened his eyes staring in the ceiling.

Damn smug bastard!

But this was a bit different now...

Itachi had kissed his shoulder damn gently and... what the hell was going on in Itachi's head that was the thing Hidan wanted to know above all else right now.

Hidan was thinking about... you know like running away... while Itachi was busying himself with washing away the proof of their last night pleasure...

But if he would do that...

Hidan punched the pillow hard... "Fuck!" he cursed and punched the pillow again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

You see that's exactly why one shouldn't go and fuck a friend... because it simply fucks things up! And that's why one shouldn't fucking love a friend!

When Hidan heard the shower door open he got out of the bed and when Itachi's room door opened Hidan was there, he saw Itachi flinch seeing him and then Hidan grabbed on Itachi's chin, he felt rather good when he saw Itachi's cheeks go awfully red and Itachi's eyes were wide... the smug bastard looked scared and ashamed and awkward and regretful... all those were in Itachi's nearly black eyes and it made Hidan smirk somewhat sadly he pushed himself past Itachi going for the shower himself...

Yeah... Hidan thought to himself while letting the water wash him clean... he knew this will happen... there was no other way when it came to Itachi... and the smug bastard probably thought Hidan hates him now... or maybe Itachi hated him now...

Fuck this!

Drying himself and wrapping the towel around his hips Hidan was half gone into his own insanity's hell, he felt like pulling out his hair or at least bang his head real hard against the shower wall... he needed to hurt something and he didn't want to hurt Itachi... or maybe he could hurt furniture...

Going out from the shower and back to Itachi's room Hidan already had accepted things as they were... there was no point to fuss or go on wild hurting rampage... it wouldn't change the fact that Itachi simply didn't feel for him like he did for the damn smug sexy bitch...

Hidan opened the door and saw Itachi standing pressed against the wall, Hidan hated when he noticed that Itachi too had only a towel around his hips... he hated when he noticed Itachi's wet hair... Hidan didn't look at Itachi he turned his head away feeling his body shake slightly as he collected his clothes from the floor.

He pulled on his boxers throwing away the towel... Itachi already had seen everything there was to see so fuck it damn it! He kept his back to Itachi in case something in him would snap and he would... do something stupid like admit something again for the smug bastard...

He pulled up his jeans and did his belt up...

"H-Hidan..." Itachi's voice was weak and quiet... Itachi still sounded scared but now the voice sounded pleading... yeah, Hidan guessed Itachi can damn well tell that Hidan feels maybe angry... well there was no point to talk about last night...

Hidan didn't turn around he got in his shirt he didn't do up the buttons though his hands fell to his sides. "There's no point to talk about it Itachi..." he murmured not saying even a half of what he really wanted to say.

"Hidan... don't leave like this..." Itachi murmured when Hidan turned for the door... hearing Itachi he stopped but he still couldn't find the strength to turn and face his friend...

"I'm sorry!" Itachi added and it sounded like he really meant it... it was surprising to hear those words from the smug bastard...

"It takes two, Itachi..." Hidan said... and yes, he realised and he knew Itachi realised that Itachi did it because he was drunk... but Hidan did it for a whole different reasons. And that was the whole reason why Hidan couldn't face Itachi right now...

Fuck this... he'll run away and never look back... he knew he won't be able to forget Itachi but... _fuck_!

Hidan gasped when Itachi's arms wrapped around his middle pulling him back and close to Itachi's chest, he felt Itachi's face nuzzle on his neck in his still wet hair.

"No Hidan... I'm not sorry for last night..." Itachi whispered making Hidan shiver all trough... he was rather confused right now. "I'm sorry for... for being a fool two years ago... I'm sorry for... Hidan..." Itachi apparently couldn't find the right words...

Hidan's jaw was hanging down... what?

"Hidan I didn't... do it because... I was drunk or just horny... Hidan... don't you understand...? Don't leave!" Itachi finished tightening his arms around Hidan.

Hidan could barely breathe and it had nothing to do with Itachi's arms around him...

Hidan could now do a lot of things... but there was only one thing he wanted to do... he turned around and looked in Itachi's terribly flushed face his arms wrapped around Itachi's middle and Hidan couldn't help but smile when Itachi's arms wrapped around his neck, the smug bastard even as much as stood on his tiptoes when Hidan pulled him close... their lips met and then their tongues met greeting each other from the last night creating a friction that Hidan knew both of them loved.

When they parted Hidan grinned like a maniac when Itachi's arms around his neck tightened nearly choking him and Itachi's face nuzzled in his neck."Hidan..." Itachi breathed and it made Hidan's arms tighten around Itachi's middle lifting his smug bastard off the floor, Hidan smirked hearing a soft yelp from Itachi.

"I can't believe you actually got it out, you smug bastard!" Hidan chuckled putting Itachi back down and stroking Itachi's sides firmly, Itachi shivered from the touch but his face remained pressed in Hidan's neck... Hidan however heard Itachi chuckle as well.

"You said I have a reason to be smug..." Itachi retorted, his voice playful.

"Yeah you do..." Hidan said grinning and grabbed on Itachi's ass with both of his hands squeezing them and grinning wider when Itachi gasped sharply. "Just don't forget that I can fuck that smugness out of you" with that said Hidan pulled Itachi away from his neck... he simply had to see Itachi's face... and Itachi didn't disappoint... the smug bastard was in the tone of red plus crimson and purple and the smug bastard could barely meet Hidan's eyes... Hidan however saw Itachi's eyes sparkle up...

"I guess you can..." Itachi said still looking in Hidan's violet eyes."Even though it takes you forever to get to it!"

Hidan was tempted to laugh out loud he knew Itachi well enough to know that the smug bastard was teasing him referring to last night when Hidan made him wait...

Hidan was smiling and yes, the smug bastard was returning the playful smile, Hidan turned Itachi around abruptly and pressed the smug bastard against the wall pressing his body into Itachi's.

"Mmm Itachi..." Hidan murmured right in Itachi's ear sliding his hands on Itachi's naked sides rejoicing about Itachi's sweet shivering. "Fast and rough it will be, then!" he said huskily and Itachi put his hands behind himself grabbing on Hidan hips and pulling them into himself. Hidan smirked grinding his growing erection against Itachi's towel covered ass.

Hidan snatched the towel away from Itachi's hips and pressed Itachi into the wall with his body he bit on Itachi's shoulders gently while sneaking his hand around Itachi and wrapping his fingers around Itachi's erection... he smirked again finding it hard already... Hidan's leg pushed between Itachi's parting them and Itachi moaned wanting-ly...

Hidan brushed his lips on Itachi's ear."It seems to me that you love being dominated Itachi baby!" he murmured pushing his leg up between Itachi's legs making the smug bastard moan again and shiver.

"By you Hidan... by you!" Itachi murmured and it only made Hidan happy.

"Don't move a muscle!" Hidan rasped out and stepped away from Itachi trying to locate the tube of lube he picked it up from the floor near the bed and smirked about the fact that Itachi remained standing naked by the wall and waiting him. Hidan rushed back and pressed his body into Itachi's again, his eyebrows pulled up when Itachi growled.

"What Itachi?" he asked nibbling on Itachi's ear moving under it and sucking the soft skin.

"Mh Hidan... your clothes... off!"

Hidan chuckled nudging Itachi's legs apart some more to which Itachi didn't mind and complied instantly pressing his hands flush against the wall for support Itachi's cheek went flush on the wall as well. Hidan smiled as he could see Itachi's profile now and Itachi's crimson cheek... needy Itachi truly was a major turn on... but then again... Itachi himself was a major turn on.

"In time Itachi... don't worry I'll make it fast!" Hidan chuckled when Itachi groaned, Hidan had already coated his fingers with the lube and he pushed them straight into Itachi two at a time making Itachi yelp and gasp Itachi's hands on the wall made fists.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi breathed out as Hidan wriggled his fingers into Itachi not very gently. He was biting Itachi's neck gently though and sucked on it making Itachi tilt his head sideways to give him more skin which Hidan took with pleasure. His fingers started to thrust into Itachi faster and rougher and today it took much less time till Hidan heard Itachi moan softly, he added the third finger and pushed them in slowly widening the hole for himself, with his other hand Hidan managed to open his belt and undo his jeans pulling them down on his hips he spread the lube over his erection...

"Ahh Hidan...nghh!" Itachi moaned and his ass bucked back on Hidan's fingers, Itachi's head fell back on Hidan's shoulder and Hidan pressing his lips against Itachi's temple chuckled... Itachi was loving this... and Hidan was loving this... he loved Itachi's parted mouth that let out gasps and moans he loved Itachi's flushed cheeks... he loved the way one of Itachi's arms moved up and landed on his neck as if to pull him closer still...

Hidan pressing his upper body against Itachi's grabbed Itachi's creamy hips in a steel grip as he removed his fingers from Itachi's stretched hole... Itachi gasped sharply and yelped loudly when Hidan sheathed himself fully with one hard thrust, Hidan groaned and stilled completely biting Itachi's ear and pressing the smug bastard into the wall with all his body to stop Itachi from squirming.

"Oh god Hidan..." Itachi choked out shivering.

Hidan moaned loudly when Itachi's head fell back on his shoulder and the smug bastard turned his head licking on Hidan's jaw line."Hidan... you feel so god damn good inside of me!"

Hidan could only growl, his hips jerked involuntary and once started, Hidan after hearing those words, couldn't stop himself from moving, his fingers dug into Itachi's hips as he pulled himself out and pushed back hard, grunting lowly when it caused Itachi to moan not whimper or yelp. Hidan started to slam into Itachi hard and rough Itachi moaned loudly and his ass pushed back on each hard shove.

"Love it rough and hard, don't you Itachi?" Hidan husked out in Itachi's ear his hand moved around Itachi starting to pump Itachi's hard need.

"Hidan!" Itachi moaned loudly and bucked his hips hard pushing his shaft in Hidan's hand and then pushed his ass back on Hidan's cock hard, Itachi shuddered and nearly screamed."Hidan... yes...h-harder!"

And Hidan obeyed instantly slamming in deep and hard pulling Itachi on himself with his other hand, he could tell he hit Itachi's sweet spot by the way Itachi's ass wriggled on him roughly and Itachi's back arched."Hidan! Hidan! Ah damn... so good! Hidan... please... fuck me hard!" Itachi moaned loudly.

Hidan bit on Itachi's neck roughly as he started to pound into Itachi mercilessly and Itachi started to scream on each hard slam.

Itachi's screams, Hidan's low grunts and growls and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room as they closed their climaxes fast...

Hidan squeezed Itachi's hip hard breathing heavily he kept pounding into Itachi loving the way Itachi met each thrust pushing his perfect ass back on him, Hidan's hand started to pump Itachi hard and rough.

Letting go of Itachi's hip Hidan fisted Itachi's damp raven locks and turned Itachi's head almost coming right then seeing a string of drool hanging down Itachi's chin, Itachi's eyes were closed and he seemingly couldn't scream anymore he was moaning loudly and Hidan knew Itachi is close to his peak. It only made Hidan slam into Itachi for all he's worth feeling his own peak taking him over. Hidan's hips jerked violently as he growled loudly."Itachi... your mine... _mine_!" he said and his hips kept jerking forward roughly as he spurted his seed into Itachi deeply, but more than that... he felt his own orgasm take unbelievable high when Itachi hearing his words convulsed and Hidan felt Itachi's hot seed on his hand."Hidan! mhh... ahhh Hidan... y-yours!" Itachi moaned loudly managing to turn his head enough to suck Hidan's lower lip in his mouth.

Hidan wrapped his arms around Itachi's chest keeping his smug bastard close as their bodies rode out their orgasms.

Hidan felt like collapsing he pulled himself out of Itachi and grabbed on Itachi tighter when the smug bastards legs seemingly refused to keep him standing any longer. Hidan smirked scooping Itachi on his strong arms bridal style. His smirk turned into a smile watching Itachi's sated face with the red cheeks and the tiny smile on Itachi's lips. He laid his smug bastard on the bed kissing Itachi's lips gently as if to taste that smile, Hidan laid next to Itachi smiling.

"Itachi..." he whispered and Itachi's black eyes opened and when they found Hidan's, Itachi scooted closer to Hidan and wrapped the pale arms around Hidan's neck.

"I know Hidan... I feel the same!" Itachi said and pressed his lips on Hidan's softly...

Well... you know... between best friends... words aren't always necessary.

. . .


End file.
